criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Like Fighting Snakes
Like Fighting Snakes is a case featured in Criminal Case as the thirty-third case of the game. It is the thirty-third case of Rosenoque and also the seventh and final case in Sandalone Gorge. Plot Following the initial wave of gunshots that started the gang war, Chief Ernest ordered the immediate departure of Jack Chapman and Hunter Whitehawk to be put in custody for protection. Then he ordered Major Lucas and the player to check out the status at the town square. There, much to Major's horror, they found Ethan's father and gang leader Joseph September dead with several snake bites across a decaying arm. Both Leigh and Ethan were flagged as suspects in Joseph's murder before Jacob had discovered the victim's family home in the desert. There, Major and the player found out that Olivier Hunt was the victim's weapon craftsman and that Ethan despised his father as Joseph was never at home for 20 years and when he returned, Joseph beat Ethan for being a geek, saying that he needed to man up. They also found a couple of rattlesnakes, which were filed as the weapon by Jacob and Janice. The duo then found the injured gangster Rupert Butler as well footage of Leigh arguing with the victim, which then Leigh clarified that he had an one-night stand with her mother. Veronica simply said that it was a fling and that it wasn't any cause for the gang war and that Joseph decided to wage war for no reason. Shortly after, Major, Jacob, Summer and the player had to stop the two suspected team members from killing each other in a fistfight. They soon found out that Timothy was dry on cash and threatened the victim for more. They also found a recording of Olivier's initiation as a new gang member, which Olivier said that he was forced into joining. They also found out that Rupert drew the victim as a snake as he knew that Joseph slept with Veronica. Despite the chaotic case, the team put together evidence to arrest Veronica for the murder. Veronica denied all accusations till she broke down, saying that he had came into her life and ruined it. She then explained that she met Joseph 40 years ago, but after they had a romantic night, Veronica was horrified as she learned she was pregnant with his child, who would grow up to be Leigh Tempest. When she realized that the police had arrived in the Gorge to stop the war, she tried talking to Joseph to stop the war. But since he refused, she regretfully decided that she had to kill him so she could save her child and her half-brother from being killed in unneeded bloodshed. With sorrow, Major then sent Veronica to trial. Judge Brighton sympathized with Veronica's motive, but as no killer could walk free, she gave her a 8 year sentence in prison which Veronica accepted. Afterwards, Henrietta September asked Leigh and the player to look into why Joseph decided to start a war. The duo then found a family photo inside one of Joseph's folders, which Jordan identified as one of the well-known families in the city, the Lynch family. They then decided to talk to Veronica about it and see if she knew anything about it. Veronica said that she left Joseph's wallet on the scene of his murder. There they found an envelope of cash inside his wallet, which proved that Joseph was paid by the Lynch family. They then went to thank Henrietta for pointing them in the direction of the Lynchs's possible corruption. After Ethan got the player and Janice to verify his biological connection to Leigh, he then went to apologize to Leigh. Then the player with Ethan and Leigh joined Major at the top of Sandalone Gorge as he looked over the city's landscape. Major mentioned how with all the crimes they faced so far, he wondered if it was ever a dream. Ethan and Leigh assured him that they would get through it despite losing their loved ones. Major then said that he shouldn't be selfish although he lost his father and mother. Ethan and Leigh then told him that they were a team and they would get through all of it. Major then thanked the three before they headed back to start the transfer to Justice Banks and start looking into the Lynch family's affairs. Summary Victim *'Joseph September' (found dead with snake bites across his decaying arm) Murder Weapon *'Rattlesnakes' Killer *'Veronica Tempest' Suspects Profile *The suspect knows how to handle snakes *The suspect eats sunflower seeds Appearance *The suspect has an oil stain Profile *The suspect knows how to handle snakes *The suspect eats sunflower seeds Appearance *The suspect has an oil stain *The suspect wears a red peony Profile *The suspect knows how to handle snakes Appearance *The suspect wears a red peony Profile *The suspect knows how to handle snakes *The suspect eats sunflower seeds Appearance *The suspect has an oil stain *The suspect wears a red peony Profile *The suspect knows how to handle snakes *The suspect eats sunflower seeds Appearance *The suspect has an oil stain *The suspect wears a red peony Profile *The suspect knows how to handle snakes *The suspect eats sunflower seeds Appearance *The suspect has an oil stain Killer's Profile *The killer knows how to handle snakes. *The killer eats sunflower seeds. *The killer has an oil stain. *The killer wears a red peony. *The killer is 5'6". Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Town Square. (Clues: Victim's Body, Police Gun, Victim's Headband) *Examine Police Gun. (Result: Number; New Suspect: Leigh Tempest) *Talk to Leigh Tempest about her gun on the crime scene. (New Crime Scene: Red Rose Saloon) *Investigate Red Rose Saloon. (Clues: Whiskey GlassLip Print, Torn Card) *Examine Glass's Lip Print. (Result: Print Identified; New Suspect: Veronica Tempest) *Inform Veronica Tempest of her rival gang's leader being dead. *Examine Torn Card. (Result: Weed Advert; New Suspect: Timothy Ramirez) *Talk to Timothy Ramirez about why he's in town. *Examine Victim's Headband. (Result: Grey Bits) *Analyze Grey Bits. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats sunflower seeds) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer knows how to handle snakes; New Suspect: Ethan September; Attribute: Ethan knows how to handle snakes) *Interrogate Ethan September about how he knew his father. *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Victim's Family Home. (Clues: Shattered Frame, Faded Contract, Laundry Basket) *Examine Shattered Frame. (Result: Graffiti Message) *Confront Ethan September about the broken family frame. (Attribute: Ethan eats sunflower seeds) *Examine Faded Contract. (Result: Weapons Contract; New Suspect: Olivier Hunt) *Talk to Olivier Hunt about his contract for weaponry. (Attribute: Olivier eats sunflower seeds) *Examine Laundry Basket. (Result: Rattlesnakes) *Analyze Rattlesnakes. (12:00:00; Murder Weapon Found: Rattlesnakes; Attribute: The killer has an oil stain; New Crime Scene: Saloon Bar) *Investigate Saloon Bar. (Clues: Bloody Aid Kit, Security Camera) *Examine Bloody Aid Kit. (Result: Blood) *Analyze Blood. (03:00:00; New Suspect: Rupert Butler) *Interrogate Rupert Butler about his leader's murder. (Attribute: Rupert eats sunflower seeds) *Examine Security Camera. (Result: Unlocked Footage) *Analyze Unlocked Footage. (09:00:00) *Confront Leigh about her argument with Joseph. (Attribute: Leigh knows how to handle snakes) *Interrogate Veronica Tempest about her one-night stand. (Attribute: Leigh eats sunflower seeds, Veronica knows how to handle snakes and eats sunflower seeds) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Investigate House Porches. (Clues: Wad of CashCash Note, Torn Drawing, Tape Recorder) *Examine Tape Recorder. (Result: Recording Unlocked) *Confront Olivier Hunt about his gang member initiation. (Attribute: Olivier knows how to handle snakes) *Examine Faded Cash Note. (Result: Threatening Message) *Interrogate Timothy about his threatening cash note. (Attribute: Timothy knows how to handle snakes) *Examine Torn Drawing. (Result: Snake Drawing) *Analyze Snake Drawing. (09:00:00) *Ask Rupert about his drawing of the victim as a snake. (Attribute: Rupert knows how to handle snakes) *Investigate Home Plantations. (Result: Wrangling Stick, Pile of Dishes) *Examine Wrangling Stick. (Result: Yellow Dust) *Analyze Yellow Dust. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears a red peony) *Examine Pile of Dishes. (Result: Victim's Photo) *Analyze Victim's Photo. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer is 5'6") *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Divided, We Fall (7/7). (No stars) Divided, We Fall (7/7) *See what Henrietta September has to say to the police. *Investigate Victim's Family Home. (Clue: Folder) *Examine Folder. (Result: Family Photo) *Analyze Family Photo. (09:00:00) *Talk to Veronica Tempest about what she knows about the Lynch family. (Reward: Snakeskin Vest) *Investigate House Porches. (Clue: Joseph's Wallet) *Examine Joseph's Wallet. (Result: Envelope of Cash) *Inform Henrietta that her husband was getting money from the Lynch family. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Talk to Ethan September about what he wants. *Investigate Red Rose Saloon. (Clue: Ethan's Glass) *Examine Ethan's Glass. (Result: Saliva) *Analyze Saliva. (06:00:00) *Go with Ethan to apologize to Leigh. (Reward: Burger) *Check on Major Lucas at the top of Sandalone Mountain. *Go on to the next case! (No stars) Trivia *The case name is based off an idiom, "like fighting snakes", meaning that it's chaotic and challenging, like every time one snake is subdued, another one attacks. Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of Rosenoque Category:Sandalone Gorge